The Double Date
by svgurl410
Summary: ficlet; Clark & Ollie and Lois & Tess go out on a double date. Clark/Oliver, Lois/Tess


This is also for my 50ficlets table LJ, prompt "eating out". I hope you enjoy this one! Please read and let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** The Double Date**  
Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver, Lois/Tess**  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 873**  
Spoilers: **none**  
Disclaimer: **don't own anything**  
Summary:** Clark & Ollie and Lois & Tess go out on a double date.

* * *

"Do we really have to go?"

Clark Kent looked at the pouting face of his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. "Yes, now stop being a baby … it'll be fun."

Oliver scowled at him. "Easy for you to say … we're not having dinner with two of _your _ex-girlfriends, who are now dating each other."

"That's why it'll be fun … for me," Clark joked. Ollie didn't seem to find it as amusing though. "Oh, come on, Oliver," he added, "You don't have feelings for either one of them anymore, do you?"

"Of course not," Oliver answered immediately.

"Do you have any problems with them being together?" Clark persisted.

"No," Ollie replied.

"Then, what's wrong?" Clark quizzed. "Lois and you are friends. Tess doesn't hate you _that _much anymore. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so," Oliver responded, not looking the last bit convinced.

Pursing his lips, Clark closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on Oliver's lips. "I promise," he told him, "If it's too weird, I will make it up to you later."

At this, Ollie grinned. "Yeah?" He grinned cheekily. "You know, I think that I deserve a reward anyway, just for going to this."

"Mmm," Clark murmured, "That you do." Just as their lips were about to meet, Clark pulled away. "_After _dinner. Now go get ready."

"Tease," Oliver muttered and Clark just laughed.

"Get dressed," Clark commanded. Smiling, he continued, "Besides, the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back and I can … _reward_ you."

Oliver stopped complaining after that.

Little did Clark know that there was a similar argument going on in Lois's apartment.

"Remind me why you agreed to this again?" Tess drawled.

"Because it'll be fun," Lois responded, fixing her make-up.

"I'd love to know your definition of fun," her girlfriend remarked. "I can think of several better ways to spend our time than having dinner with a man we both dated and his new boyfriend."

"Oh, come on," Lois laughed, "You don't hate Ollie as much as you pretend to and you like Clark, don't you?"

"Clark makes it difficult for people not to like him," Tess pointed out. "I honestly don't know what he sees in Oliver."

"Probably the same thing that we did," Lois retorted. "Besides, Ollie's changed … and trust me, he worships Clark. If he didn't, I would definitely have something to say about that."

"Oliver Queen, a whipped man," Tess said, chuckling, "Now that is something I would pay to see."

"You'll probably see it in this evening if you stop complaining," Lois told her.

"Sometimes, I think Oliver's not the only whipped one," Tess sighed, "What have you done to me, Lois Lane?"

"Nothing less than what you've done to me," Lois responded, meeting Tess's lips in a kiss, effectively ending the conversation.

They were forced to separate though, when they realized the time. Lois and Tess were meeting Clark and Oliver at the restaurant, but considering that it was Saturday night, they knew they might hit some traffic so they wanted to leave early.

At exactly 6:30, they were at the restaurant, a French place that was exclusive and discreet enough so that all four of them being there wouldn't make tomorrow's headlines. They gave their name to the hostess and were led to a booth, where they found Ollie and Clark already waiting.

Both men stood up and they all greeted one another.

"You ladies look beautiful," Clark said, surprisingly the most comfortable out of all of them.

"Thanks," Lois answered for them both. "The two of you don't look so bad either. Were you waiting long?"

"Nah," Oliver assured them, as they sat down, "We just got here."

Lois and Tess were handed menus and after a few minutes, settled on a wine. After they had ordered that and an appetizer, the four of them found they didn't know quite what to say.

Their wine arrived and the waiter left, once he realized they hadn't decided on the main course yet.

"Maybe we should figure out what to order?" Tess suggested. The other three seemed relieved at the suggestion, quickly hiding behind their menus.

After a moment, Clark put his down. "Okay, I'm going to have to defer ordering to someone else," he said, with an apologetic smile. "I took Spanish in high school … I don't understand a word of this menu."

At that, Lois grinned. "I vaguely understand this, but it's been a while for me too. You guys know what's good here?"

"I've been here once before," Ollie admitted, "I think whatever I had then was pretty good."

"No escargot," Clark said quickly and the rest of them couldn't contain the laughter at the expression on his face. "What? I don't care how much of a delicacy it is … snails are _not _food," Clark finished.

"Well then," Lois said, raising her glass. "Here's to not eating snails."

"I can toast to that," Oliver agreed, smirking, as they all clicked glasses. Suddenly, it was like the previous tension was gone and after that, they fell into easy conversation. All four of them were thinking the same thing though.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
